


A gift for Nanadaime-sama

by Voglioungufo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dom Uzumaki Naruto, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Good Uchiha Obito, Happy birthday Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Canon, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Shameless Smut, Smut, Uchiha Obito Lives, role play sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voglioungufo/pseuds/Voglioungufo
Summary: "Happy birthday! We hope you enjoy your gift! Here's what happened: Konoha's Nanadaime Hokage just managed to capture the terrible leader of the Akatsuki crime group. Imprisoned in his office, now he can do with him what he wants ... "Naruto finished the reading with a burst of laughter, incredulous of the situation and inventiveness of his friends. Obito had turned red to the root of his short white hair and seemed unhappy to have been inserted without his permission into a phony attempt at porn role play.“This is Bakakashi's fault. I swear on the Sage that if I ever manage to travel in time the first thing I will do is stop him from reading those porn novels."HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	A gift for Nanadaime-sama

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Nauruto!  
> … One day late. What to tell you I got lost in the journey of life and I learned from the best * coff coff * Kakashi * coff coff *  
> But I couldn't miss the appointment again this year and not write anything for the birthday of my favorite son * ^ * So here's a little dare, mainly pwp, where Naruto celebrates his birthday worthily: D  
> I tell you it practically wrote itself, I don't even know how it went in that direction, but I guess when it comes to unpredictable ninja number one there is little to be surprised about.  
> Hope you like it!

"I admit that when I woke up this morning, I was ready to face anything, but I was expecting a surprise party ... not this."

Obito - or rather, the _this_ Naruto was referring to - glared at him.

“For what it's worth, it wasn't my idea. I was kidnapped,” he defended himself.

"From who?"

"Kakashi, Sakura and Sai," he reported diligently. "But I can assume there were other accomplices in the shadows. I have my suspicions about Shikamaru, but I can't believe he has agreed to work for something so stupid."

He looked really offended and Naruto struggled to hold back a laugh, narrowed his eyes and kept his lips sealed to show no reaction, even though it was all hilarious.

When he woke up on the morning of October 10, he knew that something was going to happen, after all, it is not twenty-five every day. When a shinobi reaches a quarter of a century there is a lot to celebrate. His suspicions that his friends were up to something had increased over the course of the morning when he hadn't found Obito at home and no one else had chased him to wish him a birthday. The only message received came from Shikamaru, who with an annoyed-looking writing had warned him that all his commitments for the day had been canceled. He had then entered his office, tidier than usual, and with an unexpected surprise in it.

"So is there a reason why the whole building is empty and you are tied to my chair dressed as Akatsuki?"

"I told you: it wasn't my idea. I'm here against my will ” Obito retorted obstinately.

The amused expression was now evident on Naruto's face, so he no longer tried to hide it. With a dramatic sigh he approached the desk, behind which Obito was tied by a thin but strong thread to the back of the chair. his arms had been pressed to the armrests and his ankles were also found to be tied with the legs of the chair, forcing him to keep his thighs apart. But the most interesting thing was the Akatsuki cape he wore and the fact that he had the orange mask with the spiral placed sideways on his head.

"You could easily use kamui to escape the ropes," Naruto objected. “They are not really holding you back, you are here by your own will. This makes you an accomplice ”.

Obito swore colorfully.

"I have never agreed with this! They treated the ninja wire with seals or I don't know what, I can't activate the Mangekyo. And this makes me believe that Sasuke is involved too”.

Naruto buzzed in response, undecided whether to accept that excuse as good. He looked at a note near the desk, Sakura's handwriting was easily recognizable. He took it and read it aloud:

" _Happy birthday! We hope you enjoy your gift! Here's what happened: Konoha's Nanadaime Hokage just managed to capture the terrible leader of the Akatsuki crime group. Imprisoned in his office, now he can do with him what he wants ..._ "

Naruto finished the reading with a burst of laughter, incredulous of the situation and inventiveness of his friends. Obito had turned red to the root of his short white hair and seemed unhappy to have been inserted without his permission into a phony attempt at porn role play.

“This is Bakakashi's fault. I swear on the Sage that if I ever manage to travel in time the first thing I will do is stop him from reading those porn novels."

Naruto waved the card in front of them.

“So you're not interested in trying it out? It's a pity, the tower is completely empty, nobody would hear us ... "

“Here, I knew it. Having Kakashi and Jiraiya as sensei has ruined you. You're a pervert like them! "

"... and it's since I woke up and you weren't there that I’d really, _really_ want sex. Well, since you're not there, I'm afraid I'll have to resort to solitary methods ... "

This time Obito didn't answer, he was completely speechless and just stared at him with a more murky look. Naruto knew that expression well, but he wanted to have fun teasing him, so he turned and started walking away.

_And one, two, three ..._

"You are naive to turn your back on the enemy."

Naruto stopped and a shiver ran down his spine until the short hair stood on end. Although it was not a thrill of excitement, but an instinctive reaction of danger to the sound of Madara's voice. Obito hadn't used his real voice, the one he had learned to love and knew how to be sweet, kind, caring, but the tone of the enemy he played under the mask.

It was from the war that he hadn't heard it.

He swallowed and tamed any expression of fear that had escaped him, stepped into the play and turned, staring seriously at him with determined eyes, the Hokage look - as Sakura teased him.

He measured slow steps as he said:

"There is nothing naive about turning your back on an enemy who can't do anything to me".

Obito had a hateful look, dripping with malice and contempt.

"You're too sure of yourself, Nanadaime."

That voice again, this time Naruto couldn't react in a more controlled way. He lifted one leg hard and stepped on the chair, his foot pressed hard between Obito's spread legs. Who jumped at that bold and sudden gesture. Naruto grabbed his chin roughly, forcing him to look up.

“No, not like that. You are Akatsuki's true leader, _Obito_. Not Madara, nobody else. You are Obito ”.

A flicker of understanding and guilt flickered in his pitch irises as he was forced into eye contact. The vulnerable expression lasted only a second, immediately supplanted by the sharp line of an impertinent smile.

"Oh, so you were able to discover my identity."

Naruto appreciated that Obito had managed to keep his clarification within the game, without breaking the situation and above all the tension that was being created.

He abruptly let go of Obito's chin, but remained with his foot firmly planted between his spread thighs.

"But we didn't find out why you attacked Konoha," he muttered without hiding the question in his tone.

Obito's hateful smile did not yield, he continued to look at him with the impudence of one who is too sure of himself to submit even in a situation of obvious disadvantage. Although they were now on the same side, there was something tremendously wild and lustful about fighting Obito. That frown awakened Naruto's lower instincts, making him want to grab him by the hair and force him to his knees, to surrender to him. It was an amplified and more sexual sensation than he had felt at sixteen fighting him. Perhaps because in the meantime he had stopped associating his sweat with fighting, but with sex.

"Why did you attack Konoha?" he repeated to the prisoner's defiant silence.

In response, Obito amplified his smile. "Find it out".

It was becoming more captivating than he had imagined at first. He tilted his head to the side, biting his lip as if he were actually thinking about all the methods he had to make him confess.

"I could send you to intelligence ..." he began creeping, like his hand that had fallen on Obito's chest, starting to open the Akatsuki cloak. It was a difficult process due to the tight thread that held him captive in the chair, but he tried to make it look as spontaneous as possible. He uncovered Obito's dissonant skin and widened his smirk as he saw that whoever had organized this had also made sure Obito was naked under Akatsuki's clothes. "But I think I'll use another method ..."

As soon as he said it he scratched with his short nails Obito's exposed chest, the left side and alive. The gesture was sudden enough to start Obito and prevent him from having control over his reaction, and he dragged him slowly on his skin enjoying the moan of pure pleasure.

The right side of his body was completely numb, the dead plant material that made it up prevented him from feeling the cold, the pain, any sensation. In contrast, the left side had become hypersensitive to the slightest touch.

Sure, in that case it was the whole different situation that made him exciting, but Naruto knew that even normally it was enough for him to scratch his left breastplate for Obito to start to harden. It was something she always took advantage of and even this time she wouldn't give up torturing him in that pleasant way.

Obito must have understood this from the furious look he gave him. Immobilized as he was, he did not even have the opportunity to escape from the fingers that caressed him. Naruto listened smugly to the increasingly panting breathing as he drew circles around the nipple, carefully observed his every reaction. He was already shaking a little, his fingers curling on the armrests.

"Let's try again: why did you attack Konoha?"

Obito grinned this time and tried to make his tone of voice as firm as possible, ignoring the too pleasant stimuli in his chest.

“To capture the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki, of course,” he challenged.

Naruto's pupils widened at the tone. He thought it was going to be harder, or awkward, but they were slipping into that damn good play and, gods, if it was already hard in his pants.

"You found him, then."

"I know".

They maintained eye contact in silence for what seemed like hours, their faces close together and their breathing without being able to control it became faster for both of them. Obito felt dizzy staring so hard into his blue eyes, so deep that the more seconds passed the more he seemed to drown in them. That bright color had always struck him, the electricity they emanated always made something inside him waver, and in that moment ... aimed at him with so much authority, they made him stand precariously on the edge of excitement.

He didn't admit it to anyone, but he loved it when Naruto took control and loved letting him. He was the only one to whom he left it.

"What did you want to do with the power of the Kyūbi?" Naruto continued in his interrogation.

Damn, even though he had stopped touching his chest, the dominant voice alone made him tremble.

"Who knows ..." he hummed arrogantly. "Maybe I wanted to make him my whore."

He was pleased with Naruto's brief aroused reaction, his pupils widening and the muscles of his face twitching with arousal, but he managed to tame immediately. He began to run a finger over his chest again, but this time he did not concentrate on the pectorals and continued his descent throughout the torso, scratching his abdominals with his fingernail and even further down ...

"At the moment ... between us, you seem to be you in the position of the whore."

He split the Akatsuki cloak completely, letting it fall open at the sides on his body. He smiled pleased to see that he wore absolutely nothing, neither pants nor underwear. His erection stood proud between his thighs and pubic hair, hard and red with blood. Under the hungry gaze of the Hokage, Obito unconsciously made her flinch, in need of any contact.

"So, the real reason?" Naruto insisted. "Why were you hunting Kyūbi?"

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" he replied stubbornly again.

Though he was burning from any touch he wasn't letting go of his confident and defiant attitude. But at least Naruto seemed to get more and more excited at his impertinent responses, only urging him to try harder to make him give up.

"Things will get bad if you don't start cooperating," he warned.

"Then you will find that I can be very resistant."

He was actually in pure trepidation, curious to find out what Naruto would do. Locked up like that he was at his total mercy, he could do anything to him and he couldn't react, run away. The very idea made him dizzy, he didn't even dare imagine how intense it could be.

Naruto replied with a smile that promised to make him experience hell and heaven together.

“I'll find out very gladly”.

Obito was ready for any touch, but he didn't expect to see Naruto walk away from him. He fidgeted a bit, trying to test the grip that the line still had on him. It was really too tight, it just gave him a minimum of leeway.

He watched with curiosity Naruto open the last drawer of his desk and let out a mocking laugh when he saw him pull out a tube of lubricant.

"Do you really keep something like that in your office, Nanadaime?" he asked mockingly.

"I always have to be ready," he replied with slight seriousness. "You never know when a criminal will turn up ..." and continued: "I hunted you for so long ... I couldn't wait to have you tied to my feet".

When he popped the cap to open the tube, Obito's attention returned to focus on what they were doing. Naruto was extremely pleased with the rapt expression, how his exposed cock twisted at the mere expectation.

"And now you are here, all for me" he resumed speaking, as he knelt between his spread legs. He put his hands on his thighs, squeezing the strong muscles. "Last chance. What are the Akatsuki plans? What do you want from Kyūbi? "

He could not distinguish the pupil from the iris by how black his eyes were, but he had the feeling that his gaze became even darker.

"I won't tell you anything," Obito promised.

Naruto's grin became more pronounced.

"We'll see".

And grabbed his cock.

In his defense, Obito had managed to hold out well the first few minutes. Sure, he'd jumped anyway when the fingers had squeezed with just the right pressure on his penis and he hadn't been able to hold back a hiss when they started tugging on the skin… but he'd managed to look in control.

He should have understood that Naruto wasn't going to limit himself to that, that there was a reason why he had pulled out the bottle of lube. But only when Naruto asked him the question again and once again answered disrespectfully, did he show what his true intentions were.

Without parsimony, Naruto took care to pour a more than generous dose of lubricant directly on Obito's penis. Which found himself growling feeling the contact with the slippery substance and too cold for his glowing skin. When Naruto shook hands again, this time with more force, he realized that his resistance would collapse in a short time.

Thanks to the lubricant, Naruto could pump faster and with more dexterity, sliding almost along the length without encountering any annoying friction. Everything was just wet, smooth and tight. Damn, Naruto had years of experience on his side about what Obito liked, he knew exactly how much he had to squeeze, where to stop and what rhythm to use. But in addition this time he did not move with the interest of making the other reach orgasm. On the contrary, he moved calmly, studying every reaction, and also decided to take advantage of it to experiment a little. Thanks to the lubricant he could even touch the tip, an area that would otherwise be too sensitive to give so much attention. The lubricant protected the chapel from painful friction and from the hair of the skin, which in this case were only points of pleasure. And when every time he reached the point of no return, very close to orgasm, Naruto slowed down or stopped the movement, denying it.

By now Obito couldn't even control his breathing and gasps, he was sobbing and panting without restraint. He had all the routes and lips bitten by trying to bite his mouth and hold the groans. Needless to say, his every attempt had turned into a lamentable failure.

"Are you ready to answer questions now?"

Despite the haze of pleasure that darkened his eyes, he managed to throw him a dirty look. His attempt to still show pride amused Naruto. He couldn't take his eyes off him, eagerly watching as Obito's body was surrendering to more and more pleasure. He reached out to bite one of the erect nipples and a scream escaped his captive's control.

"Naruto ..." he pleaded.

"Nanadaime-sama" corrected blowing on his skin, enraptured by the tremors that shook him.

"Nn-Nanadaime" retracted as he threw his head back and tried to move his hips in rhythm with the thrusts of his hand, achieving even more friction. The wet sound of the hand gripping his cock was driving him crazy, he wanted to immerse himself in something even hotter, tight and fleshy.

"Mh?" Naruto asked. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Obito looked at him through the beaded lashes of tears and sweat, his eyes were more and more shiny.

"Fuck you".

He was actually really admired by his stubbornness. He was clearly on the edge of madness and still he could and stand up to him, it was exhilarating. But as much as it amused him, he had to put it back in its place and make it collapse.

He sighed openly contrived, as if he was really sorry they couldn't find an agreement.

"If you put it like this ..."

He left the sentence hanging and started pumping faster with his hand. The hold firmly as he slid from base to tip and back, while making light circular motions with his wrist. Obito's thighs began to shake, the tension about to release. Incoherent lines began to emerge from his lips, words that sounded like pleas and insults at the same time. Naruto could feel how close he was.

And he stopped.

Obito's cock bounced springy a little, still under the pressure of the quick pumping, and throbbed painfully as he felt denied orgasm for the third time. Obito began to tremble and left a throaty sound of frustration, his head resting on his chest and his shoulders heaving.

"No, fuck ... Why ... fuck ..." he continued to swear as he writhed in search of a chance to reach orgasm. "I was so close ..."

Naruto smiled in delight at his flabby appearance. He dragged his palms over his thighs with deliberate slowness, causing another contraction and a desperate sob.

"Please…"

"You didn't tell me anything ... I have no reason to let you come."

"You're an asshole," he cursed. "Please, I ..."

He broke off midway when Naruto rewrapped his fingers over his aching cock, but a light squeeze and a movement too sweet to help him cum. By now he had lost the thrust, he felt only the heartburn of need; that little contact reminded him of what he had just lost.

"You?" Naruto insisted as soft as his grip. "Will you tell me what I want to know?"

Obito shook his hips and tried to lift them in an attempt to fuck his hand, but Naruto placed his open palm on his foreskin, massaging the hypersensitive skin. Obito gasped in a voiceless scream.

"Fuck, fuck!" he pleaded. “Yes, I'll tell you, alright! Fuck, just ... so close. "

Naruto grabbed his hands on his hips, forcing him to hold his pelvis still.

"Will you tell me?"

"Yes" he cried in frustration. “Let me come and I'll tell you”.

"Tsk, tsk". Naruto shook his head. "You will tell me _and_ I will make you come."

He resisted the fiery look that Obito threw him, with tears moistening the corners of his eyes. It was hard to make Obito blush and sweat because of Hashirama's cells, but right now he was a red, sweaty mess.

A work of art.

"You're an asshole."

"No" he contradicted him harshly. “You are the asshole who attacked my village and I need to know why. Courage, I promise you ”.

Obito took deep breaths, trying to calm his burning body and his brain fixed on the thought of denied orgasm. He had to find an explanation, something to say to Naruto, something he would find acceptable as an answer. He couldn't use Tsukiyomi's plan, as he had used Madara's voice before, he was sure that even that would only make Naruto gloom; not to mention that he didn't want to remember his mistakes too much.

"I wanted ... to capture the Kyūbi ..." he gasped.

"Yes, you've already said that," Naruto pointed out harshly.

“Not… not only the Kyūbi, also the other Bijū. The Akatsuki is looking for them all. ”His sentence faded into an incoherent whimper as Naruto once again ran his nails over his thighs.

"Why are you looking for Bijū?"

"To take control of the war!" he snapped. "The Akatsuki will become the best firepower and the feudal lords will only require our presence as mercenaries. The villages, the shinobi system… everything will fall. We will become the only warlords, we will control it ”.

He sagged exhausted from the confession, his body exhausted. He closed his eyes, trying not to let the need that still throbbed in his groin kill him. But Naruto's long silence was making him tremble and when he heard him walk away without doing anything he groaned. He opened his eyes scared that he would leave him like this.

"What ... did you say ... you can't ..." he gasped, straining the lump in his throat.

Naruto was standing and looking at him with such a serious expression, the same one that had always made Obito feel too small and weak. He remained silent and put his hands on his belt, took off his pants passing them through the toned thighs and tapered calves. He also took off his boxers, remaining completely naked from the waist down. The Hokage cloak draped his trained legs covered in blonde hair, the same hair from which his big, hard cock poked.

"I remember what I said and I always keep my promises" he assured calmly, his tone more conciliatory than a few seconds before.

Obito sighed in relief when he saw him approach, climb on top of him in the chair. He climbed onto his crotch, his legs spread apart to the sides of his hips. A small moan escaped from Obito as he felt the sensitive tip of his overused erection slam against a solid buttock. He began to writhe again with expectation, with the desire to sink into the flesh.

"Naru ..." he began, but then corrected himself. "Nanadaime ..."

Naruto gave him a sympathetic smile as he spread lubricant on his fingers. Finally he dropped the tube and with his hand went up along the chest of Obito, the neck, the nape until it tightened on his hair. Obito's muscles were weakened by tension, plus he could not do anything tied up as he was. He watched defeated as he rose to his knees and brought his lubricant-stained fingers behind, between his buttocks, to open for him. At that thought another needy groan left his lips.

"Patience" Naruto urged him. "A few more seconds, patience ..."

Naruto tightened the grip on his hair and pulled back, forcing him to expose his throat in a vulnerable pose.

“Now you will have your reward… you have been good now. But I will also have to punish you. Your punishment will resume ”.

He bit his exposed throat slowly, licking the sweaty skin and enjoying the vibrations of Obito's moans. He sucked until he saw a violent red bloom in his delicate neck. He spoke again, his voice incredibly steady even though he was inserting his fingers into his own hole.

“You were cruel… You attacked my village, put my people in danger… I can't forgive you. You must be punished for what you have done, for the lives you have threatened. People were injured, I can't tolerate it ”.

Obito closed his eyes, the words sinking one at a time into him, bringing to light memories of twenty-five years ago, his attack on Konoha. People had died because of him. Naruto's parents were dead. He had the feeling that past and present were confused and recognized the truth in those words.

He had attacked the village. That same day, twenty-five years earlier, he had killed and destroyed and injured the whole of Konoha. Naruto was now not celebrating his birthday with his parents because of him, he was born on a day of mourning because of him.

He couldn't be forgiven.

Naruto stopped his movements and suddenly held his breath, even let go of his grip on his hair.

"O-Obito?" he murmured uncertainly, worried.

When Naruto's fingers passed under his eyes he realized that he was crying, really crying. The realization broke what little self-control he had left and Obito leaned forward, his head crashing into Naruto's chest. His shoulders began to shake, no longer from the tension alone but also from the tearful sobs that destroyed his lungs, his throat.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry ..."

There was only one second of immobility on the part of the other, just long enough for him to realize what was happening and to understand that reality had broken into the play with too much violence.

Obito felt both arms wrap tightly around him, squeeze him against his chest. He sank into Naruto's neck without bothering to stop crying, too shaken and vulnerable to be able to pull himself together. It had been so long that he hadn't thought about it, it had been so easy in that last year to forget what a horrible person he had been, to believe that it was really all Madara's doing only ... But it was all his fault. It was him.

"My love, I'm sorry," Naruto whispered. “It's okay, don't cry… fuck, I didn't mean… hey, I didn't really mean that. I forgave you. I am not angry with you. Honey, please ... "

Naruto's voice had become the usual one, the sweet, sunny one he had most of the time. There was no longer any authoritarian tone of contempt, it was just Naruto and he tried in every way to console him. Even if he didn't have to, it wasn't his duty to console his parents' killer.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Obito continued to stammer.

"Breathe, breathe calmly," Naruto advised. “Follow my breath, everything is fine. I'm here, I'm not angry. Please, my love ... "

Obito tried to abandon himself to the caresses on his back, let the reassuring and loving tone lull him and tried to ignore the voice that told him he didn't deserve any of that. But it was difficult, the words Naruto had addressed to him just before were so true and sensible, they clashed with arrogance against the sweet murmur.

He attacked his village, he killed Minato-sensei, Kushina-nee… he tried to kill Naruto.

"I'm sorry".

"It's okay," Naruto retorted forcefully. He stroked his hair, his face, tried to comfort him in every way. “You are no longer that person, you have remedied, you have become so good… You are not Madara, my love, you are Obito. You saved my life, you saved the world and you are still doing so much for peace, for Konoha, for me… Every day you do so much. You remedied, you are a fantastic person ... I love you, Obito. I love you".

Obito let Naruto's hands take him to his face, making him raise it. However, he could not hold his sympathetic, shrewd and loving gaze. He kept his eyes down, showing the scarred side of his face. Naruto ran his fingers gently over the scars. He said nothing more, waiting for Obito to slow his breath and consume the last tears, his cheeks were shiny and wet. He realized how his body trembled in the constriction of the thread and reached out to free it. He concentrated the sharp wind chakra on his fingertips to cut the thread, Obito was finally able to move his arms. And the first thing he did was hug Naruto, hold him tight as if he were afraid he would disappear.

"Everything is alright?" he asked then stroking his hair. "Goes better?"

Obito nodded, sniffing.

"I'm sorry," Naruto muttered then. "I didn't realize ... you had to stop me, tell me it was getting too much ..."

Obito blew his nose. "We didn't choose a safe word ..." he pointed out exhausted.

At the small accusation he looked at him guilty, knowing he was right.

"I didn't think about it," Naruto admitted. "I'm sorry, I ... maybe it's better if we stop here".

Obito would have agreed, but his body was still rigid and desperate for the orgasm that had been denied him three times in a row. He felt a contraction in his lower abdomen and realized that he could not leave it halfway, he would die of it.

"First, could you ... Please, I really need to come," he stammered confused.

Naruto kissed his face, wiping away the tears stuck on his lashes with his lips.

"Yes you are right. One last second of patience ... "

Naruto went back to stick his fingers on his ass, but his hole was already widened from the previous job and the lube still hadn't dried completely. It took him a few seconds to get ready and all the while he didn't stop kissing Obito's face, filling it with kind words and praise.

“You are a wonderful person, so kind to everyone. You are doing so much for everyone. You treat me so well ... "

Obito was still hard despite the small panic attack, and he moaned in relief as Naruto started to lower himself on his cock. The tip split the tender flesh, slowly dipped into the humid, infernal heat.

"Please," he gasped illogically, needing to be buried in all its length, to feel the friction of the thrusts.

"Yeah, there," Naruto assured him. “You are so good, such a good boy. You are mine now, you are a ninja of Konoha, a precious person of mine ... Do you like it? " he asked as he began to ride him, a contained and dragging rhythm.

Obito squeezed his hips and nodded, raised his pelvis to meet the thrusts and threw his head back. The sound of their naked flesh in contact filled his ears, almost drowned out his sighs.

"Yes, harder please," he asked.

Naruto did as he told him and at the same time did not stop kissing him, caressing him, talking to him. He absolutely wanted to fix it, erase those words he had said and they had awakened Obito's ghosts.

"Oh, Obito." Naruto groaned as he bit his lip. “You've been through so much, but don't worry. You are home now, you are with me, and I promise you that no one will ever hurt you again. I will take care of you".

His kisses were soft and gentle, almost adoring as he caresses his entire chest. He ran his lips up to his bare throat, but this time he didn't bite, he continued to kiss him sweet and loving. All that attention was taking him to the limit again and his body shook harder, gathering all his frustration and need.

"N-Naruto," he pleaded not to stop.

Naruto moved a hand between their stomachs, gripped his erection and began to masturbate. He too had been aroused for so long that it wouldn't take him long.

"I'm not leaving you," he guaranteed. “You are mine, I won't let you go. Come".

Accompanied by those words, by the pressure of the flesh around his cock, Obito couldn't hold back any longer. He closed his eyes tightly and screamed as his body released all the excitement he had been forced into for too long, he felt himself burning with the effort and had the feeling that that orgasm lasted forever, that it drained him of any energy left.

Naruto rode Obito's orgasm, shifting to an angle that accurately hit his prostate, and gripped his erection harder. The sensation of the sperm filling him, the cock separating him and Obito's cry of pure ecstasy helped him to cum a few seconds later.

"You are mine, Obito, you are mine," he growled as the sperm stained them both.

**

When he opened his eyes, Obito realized that he must have lost consciousness. Indeed, that orgasm had left him so exhausted that he shouldn't have been so surprised. He was lying on the sofa bed that Naruto had put in the office for when he spent the night at the Hokage building, he was still naked but not covered in sweat and cum. To cover him was the cloak of the Seventh Hokage, you couldn't see Akatsuki's dress or the orange mask he had worn anywhere. Naruto had probably burned them.

About Naruto.

He sat up and grimaced in annoyance when the muscles in his thighs protested in pain, he must have held them tight for too long. Naruto was sitting at the desk, in front of some papers.

"By the Sage, tell me you're not working," he snapped first.

Naruto lifted his face from his desk and smiled to see him awake. "I'm not working! I'm just reading the happy birthday cards that have arrived from other countries ”. He got up from his chair and joined him a little worried. "How do you feel?"

Obito shrugged.

“Good, I think. We have done much more extreme things ”.

"But you've never had a panic attack in the meantime," he pointed out.

Obito sighed. “I guess you are right. But I'm fine now ”he muttered embarrassed and annoyed at the same time that he had lost control. Even if he could afford it in front of Naruto, and it did happen often, it was always difficult to show one's vulnerability to another.

"Good," Naruto sighed reassured and stroked his hair.

"I'm sorry I ruined the gift," he muttered.

“Don't even say it. I was an idiot not to think of the safe word”.

"I haven't thought about it either."

Naruto didn't answer right away, fiddling absently with the edge of his cloak as if he were thinking of something to say.

"I ... I liked it," he admitted. “Before you panicked, of course. But… it was really exciting, dattebayo ”.

Sigh. “Yes, it was also for me”.

At that shared admission Naruto raised his blue eyes to him very hopefully.

“We could try again. In a more calculated and less improvised way, but ... what do you say?"

Obito was silent for a few seconds, carefully observing the slight expectation in his lover's face. He couldn't believe that crazy idea had really hit him. Of course, he admitted that he too had found it very intense, but he did not imagine the other felt ready to repeat it.

"You are really the pupil of your teachers" he considered aloud, managing to get an offended expression. “But we can… think about it. Maybe in more safety way next time ”.

Naruto spread into a huge grin, thrilled that the other hadn't shown negative.

"Yes, that's what I was thinking!" he guaranteed. "I already have some scenarios in mind and ..."

Obito put a hand in front of his face. “Hey, brake. I said we can think about it. Maybe not today, or tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. In a while, that's it ".

It could have been exciting and all, but he needed some time to metabolize this time.

Naruto seemed to understand this and gave him an apologetic smile, hunching his head between his shoulders.

"You're right," he agreed. "We can also do it normal, it's so great anyway".

Naruto stretched out on the sofa, eventually covering Obito with his body, and quickly sought his lips, to involve him in a long kiss. He gladly answered, clinging to the Nanadaime's shoulders to keep his balance.

Naruto licked his lips one last time before pulling away.

"You know, it's still my birthday ... we should keep celebrating."

"You say?"

"The tower is still empty and Shikamaru said I have the whole day off," he guaranteed.

Obito returned the smile. "Well, if you put it like this ..." He shot him a kiss on the lips. "Happy birthday, then, Nanadaime-sama".


End file.
